Annoying
by the freak down the street
Summary: “Sasuke’s right” Itachi cupped her chin in his hand “you are annoying” and he crashed his lips onto hers. ItaSaku oneshot. Requested by and written for krazykoreangurl!


Bonjour mon readers! This is a fic...dedicated to... the one...the only...

**krazykoreangurl**! Yay! This is my first request fic! R'ent u as excited as me? XD

she is awesome and amazing and this fic is dedicated to her...which I said XDD

I'm sorry it's really short, hope you like it anyways :DDDD

"I don't own Naruto" she mumbled miserably as tears formed in her eyes XPP. But seriously I don't own Naruto! ))):

Rating: K - T

Genre: Romance and sorta on the general-ish side and slight humor!

Characters: Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi

Why she put that useless part above : ??

And this is an ItachixSakura/SakuraxItachi/ItaSaku/ItachiSakura/SakuraItachi/ItaXSaku/ wut ever u wanna call it!

Talking

_Thoughts_

_**Flashback**_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Itachi walked into the hotel room and tossed the hostage aside. He started healing his arm with his chakra staring at her. She was so...peaceful.

x-x-x

"I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS! LET ME FREE!" Itachi rubbed his temples as the pink-haired 17 year old screamed... repeatedly.

He sighed and got up "Where the hell do you think you're going?!" she screamed.

He glared at her and she froze and gulped. "I'll be back" he came close to her and she involuntarily blushed turning her head to the side. He pulled out a cloth and tied it around her mouth "mmffgmm?!" she screamed.

"Shut up." He commanded narrowing his eyes. She gulped at his terrifying glare. He stood up and turned around walking away.

x-x-x

Sakura fidgeted uncomfortably _my underwear is riding up my ass_. She groaned in defeat, unable to fix her uncomfortable undergarment. She jumped as her captor walked in. She narrowed her eyes as he placed a plastic bag on the table and came over and untied the cloth over her mouth.

She scowled _why is he being so gentle? _He walked back over to the bag and pulled out a plastic container and a pair of chopsticks. He kneeled down beside her "open your mouth" he pulled off the lid _yummy..._ she felt saliva fill her mouth"wait a second"she stared at him suspiciously"how do I know you aren't trying to kill me?"

He smirked "would I kill the only way to get the Kyuubi?"

Sakura tensed "you...you" tears formed in her eyes and she glared "bastard!" tears rolled down her cheeks "first you took Sasuke-kun and now you're going to take Naruto?!" he just stared at her "because you're a heartless murder, because you killed everyone Sasuke-kun cared for...he left" she took deep uneven breaths "how could you...?" Itachi glared at her. "They cared for you...they loved you...and you just," she stared at him with disgust

Itachi narrowed his eyes and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan he glared at her and unknowingly sent her into a spiraling world of painful memories.

"_**You're annoying Sakura" Sasuke placed his hands in his pockets and walked away, not saying another word.**_

_**Sakura stood motionless as the wind blew her hair slightly "Sasuke-kun?" she sobbed.**_

"_**Sasuke-kun I love you with all my heart please don't leave!" she clasped her hands "If you go I'll cry and scream-" Sakura gasped silently as he disappeared in a blur and reappeared behind her. She shivered as she felt his breath on her neck "Thank you Sakura"**_

-

"_**Spare them Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru hissed "it's not important"**_

"_**Hai" Sasuke flung Sakura on the ground. She looked up at him "Sasuke-kun?" he smirked cruelly at her before disappearing**_

-

"_**Sasuke-kun come back to Konoha, please!" Sakura begged.**_

"_**Sakura, you're pathetic" he smirked at her "Konoha means nothing to me." He turned around and started walking away "and neither do you"**_

_**And neither do you...**_

_**And neither do you...**_

_**And neither do you...**_

Sakura glared at him "how dare you...you..." she sobbed loudly "bastard!" she shrieked turning her head aside, not wanting to look at him.

Itachi just shook his head. What did she see in Sasuke? Sasuke had hurt her so many times...

She sobbed loudly before turning back to him "you are an arrogant bastard! A cold-blooded killer! A moronic imbecile! A-" she narrowed her eyes "w-what are y-you doing?" she stuttered as he advanced towards her.

"Sasuke's right" Itachi cupped her chin in his hand "you are annoying" and he crashed his lips onto hers.

So many emotions rushed through Sakura as his lips roughly crashed into hers. But one thought over powered all of them _Oh My God I'm kissing my true love's brother! _But another question popped into her head soon after _is Sasuke-kun really my true love?_

Itachi really didn't know what he was doing. She had looked so vulnerable. So now here he was, trying to force a response out of her. But she held still as he kissed her forcefully.

Sakura's head was filled with so much confusion _do I love Sasuke-kun...? _Her mind distracted her body took control kissing him back. She gasped_I'm kissing a killer, a man who's ended so many people's lives _She had no control as her lips moved with his.

Itachi smirked as she kissed him back. _Uchihas never lose...and they always get what they want...but I don't want her, do I? _When the need for oxygen became noticeable he pulled away leaving her flushed. Though when he pulled away Naruto burst through the door and he curse silently. He hadn't been paying attention.

Itachi pulled out a kunai and smirked cruelly at Naruto. Sakura gasped "Naruto get away, he'll kill you!" she pleaded remembering what he had said earlier.

"I don't think so" he grinned at Sakura as some of the ANBU came up behind him.

Itachi cursed silently, knowing he couldn't handle them all. He glanced at Sakura who noticed and turned away blushing _we'll meet again Blossom... _he vanished in a blur.

x-x-x

Sakura locked her bedroom door and sat down on her bed. She laid down and closed her eyes "Itachi..." she mumbled before she drifted to sleep _why do you make my heart race?_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

I no wut ur thinking...CRAPPY ENDING! i don't blame you for thinking that...it is REALLY crappy... SOWWIE! ))): I couldn't think of an end and I re-wrote the end 50 gajillion times! and here is this shitty end I came up with...it's the best 1 I could think of...I no, sad.

It is short, right? I still hoped u liked it.

Again, this fic is dedicated to **krazykoreangurl. **Cause she's awesome and you know you can't deny it!

I hope you liked it...cereally, I'm hoping cause I don't like it very much XDD jk jk jk...buh cereally hope u liked it XDD

And to any1 else who read this fic I hope you liked it too!

**Please Review and I take suggestions for oneshots! (it will be dedicated to you :DD!!)**


End file.
